


Only Fools Rush In

by rowdyruffbutch



Series: PPG Oneshots [7]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, The Powerpuff Girls, the rowdyfuff boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyruffbutch/pseuds/rowdyruffbutch
Summary: "Why do you listen to this stuff?" She asked. She placed one of her hands on his shoulder and one of his landed on her waist as their other hands found each other."I like it. Elvis is nice.""He's old is what he is," She rolled her eyes, "I feel like I'm in middle school all over again.""Shut up and dance," Blossom ordered.





	Only Fools Rush In

"I love this song!" He exclaimed, standing from his seat and extending his hand to her.

They were at his house with his brothers and her sisters. They were all supposed to be studying for finals. His music played in the background as they sat around doing nothing. As per usual when they all got together. None of them had even opened up a book.

Brick and Blossom were watching something on his phone on the couch while Bubbles and Butch cuddled on the opposite side. Boomer had been sitting in the sofa chair and Buttercup was sitting on the floor with her back against it, listening to the music.

She looked at his hand and scrunched up her face, "What?"

"Let's dance, BC," He grinned.

She glanced at their siblings, "Boomer, no offense, but I don't dance."

"Oh come on! Just one dance!"

"Yeah, Buttercup," Butch chimed, "Just one dance."

"Dance, Buttercup! Dance! Dance! Dance!" Bubbles chanted. Blossom joined her.

Buttercup waved her hand, "Stop it! Brick, would you tell them this is ridiculous?"

He eyed her blankly, shot a brief look at Blossom, and smirked at Buttercup, "It's just one dance, Peanut-butter."

Her green eyes narrowed at them, "I hate all of you! I'm not dancing!"

Boomer pouted, "Just once."

"No," She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pleeease, Buttercup," He begged.

"Ugh," She got up and held out her hand.

His eyes sparkled as he took it. He lead her to the middle of the room where there was more space to move. She could feel her sisters' cheerful eyes and his brothers' smug little faces watching them. Boomer pressed something on the speakers and the song started over. It was an old slow song.

"Why do you listen to this stuff?" She asked. She placed one of her hands on his shoulder and one of his landed on her waist as their other hands found each other.

"I like it. Elvis is nice."

"He's old is what he is," She rolled her eyes, "I feel like I'm in middle school all over again."

"Shut up and dance," Blossom ordered.

"...I can't help falling in love with you," Boomer sang along as he side stepped, making her move with him.

He whispered the lyrics as they danced around the room. It was a good thing he was leading because Buttercup had suddenly become distracted by the way he was looking at her. His eyes were full of adoration. Her stomach felt empty and her skin was warm under his gaze. He wasn't just saying the lyrics anymore. He was singing to her.

She knew he had a crush on her but she never knew how big it was. She liked him too but always said otherwise. She didn't want to like him and she tried to fool herself into thinking it was true that she didn't. Even when she did admit it to herself she would say it was just a small crush. It wasn't until right now, as Boomer serenaded her in front of their siblings, that she realized how much they liked each other.

She bumped into the coffee table when she became aware of how close his face had gotten to hers and backed away. She heard his brothers snickering but they were cut short by smacks to the back of the head from her sisters.

"Sorry," Buttercup mumbled.

Boomer chuckled, "It's fine. Wanna stop?"

She stared at him and listened for a certain part in the song before speaking again, "Take my hand. Take my whole life too."

"For I can't help falling in love with you," He smiled.

"For I can't help," She tilted her head up to reach his lips as he leaned down to meet her half way, "falling in love with you."


End file.
